Rabbit
by XPhauxRedwoodX
Summary: Eyes knew something was different about Kindra; she wasn't like the others. This made him drawn to her like a moth to a flame, but he was drawn to her for all the wrong reasons. One-shot Squeal to ongoing Series What Once Was. No spoilers for the plot of the main story.


__

**Rabbit**

Eyes got out of bed slowly glaring daggers at the brown haired boy beside him. He was in a deep peaceful sleep until he felt jabbing in his side. He had no idea what Kanone was jabbering about but it was quickly getting annoying.

"Kanone stop talking so fast and tell me slowly." He said rubbing his eyes.

"There's a girl downstairs with Kiyotaka." Kanone stated

Eyes sighed and looked at the clock on the table beside his bed then instantly started glaring at the older boy again. It was 4 A.M. normally children Eyes's age didn't have a concept of time but Eyes and Kanone aren't normal children. Getting out of bed Eyes followed Kanone slowly and they both stopped at the foot of the steps. Looking down then Eyes noticed a small girl beside Kiyotake in the door frame of the living room and kitchen; who was talking to both of their mothers.

Her purple hair feel to her shoulders and her hair shinned brightly in the artificial light. Moments later his blue cat-like eyes came into contact with her striking deep green ones. She cocked her head to the side as if she was thinking, judging. Then just like that she turned her head back acting as if the silent confrontation never happened.

"Eyes, Kanone would you like to come down here and meet your new friend?" Kiyotaka asked not even looking in their direction.

Kanone quickly scampered down in front of the girl and began to introduce himself while Eyes slowly started advancing to her. She looked fragile; more so than most children do. Kanone then blinked and shuffled in discomfort at the girl's silence. She turned her head looking at something only she could see was there. Kiyotaka sighed and looked at the boys.

"Kanone, Eyes this is Kindra and she is also one of the blade children and will be living with you and the others for now on." He said smiling.

"You know it's very early in the morning and I'm sure Kindra hasn't had any rest due to the long trip. Maybe if she got sleep she would be more responsive in the morning." Eyes mother stated.

Despite her getting rest Kindra never spoke to either of the two boys or the others for she preferred to be alone. As months went by Eyes's curiosity never seemed to dwindle nor did Kanone's for that matter. When the weather became suitable to play in everyone would go outside and play, accept for Kindra who would sit quietly on the porch watching them. Out of all of them the only one who attempted to get her to play was Kousuke and the both attempts failed horribly. All she would do was look at him and turn away from him a few minutes later. Eyes began to suspect something traumatic had happened to her.

None of them began to notice it or Kanone did and he never said anything, but Eyes began to realize Kindra would wander off in the woods and not return till it was time to come in.

Today was different though, Eyes had decided to lok for her and see what she would do while she was in here. After probably about 15 minutes of searching he spotted her standing stil. He began to make his way towards her.

"Stop. Don't move." She said.

Her voice was soft and melodic, but full of demand that he could not help but oblige to. So he stopped and looked at her back with curiosity. He then noticed something moving from the corner of his eye. It was wild rabbit.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Shuuu. You'll see." She said as if trying to soothe a child.

What happened next stunned Eyes. After a quick array of movements the rabbit was in her arms trembling.

"The whole time I've lived here I have only managed to catch five rabbits in total." She stated, her words becoming like venomous chocolate; smooth but lethal.

Out of the eight months she has spent here she has only managed to catch five? He asked himself. For she had made it look so easy and looked gracefully in doing do. He had never seen something so beautiful and amazing in his life. True he was only eight, but still it was disturbingly beautiful.

"What are going to do with it?" He asked aloud even though he already knew what she was going to do with it. He could sense it.

Turning around she began to walk deeper into the woods carrying the terrified creature gently in her arms. She acted as if she did not care whether he followed her or not. Without thinking Eyes began to follow her for what seemed a good 20 minutes. Why go so deep in the woods? He thought to himself. Finally she stopped and sat right down on a log.

"Tell me Eyes, have you killed something before?" She asked petting the rabbit making it flinch under her touch while she had a smile that would send chills down a grown man's spine.

Eyes was taken aback by her very forward question. Had he killed? Yes he had, it was his pet husky he was only 5 years old and even before then he had killed small bugs. He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by non-human screeching. Kindra had begun to dig her nails in the rabbit's scruff and twist and pull at it with the hand that was petting it only seconds ago. The noise hurt his ears and made him feel sick to his stomach. She was torturing it, and she enjoyed every second of its distressful cries and thrashing. After what seemed like forever the noise suddenly stopped and the rabbit lay limp in her lap; its neck broken.

Eyes shot up from his bed panting. It had been such a long time that memory had haunted his dreams. Turning and looking at the woman who slept beside him, he couldn't believe that her and the girl from so long ago were the same person. For the woman beside him was kind, caring, and affectionate. While the girl from so long ago was cold, aloof, selfish and cruel. Eyes had told no one of the experience. He had realized that day out of all the blade children that at that time in their lives, Kindra was the most cruelest and wickedest of them all. Looking back at that memory a chill went down his spine as he realized that she had terrified him. She had installed fear into him. The first time he had ever feared something in his whole entire life.

That was then and this is now. In the gap of those two time periods something traumatic thing had happened to all them. They had all been rounded up and were planned to be killed all at the same time. No one had expected Kindra to get loose and put herself in a position to kill them all in cold blood. The rest thought her blood had awakened early because the slaughter was so heartless and cruel. That wasn't the case though. After everything was all said and done Kindra had done a complete 180 and ran into Eyes's arms and cried. No one knew what caused it. Even now they have no answers to it. Sighing Eyes shook the past from him and lay on his side and began to stroke Kindra's cheek with a smile while she slept peacefully. He may not get a good night's rest, but she will and that's all that mattered to him.

The End


End file.
